CELOS Y REDENCIONES
by saranya.x
Summary: Escena perdida de Eclipse. Edward vive su propio infierno cuando Bella escapa para encontrarse con Jacob, los celos le carcomen de una forma muy humana y monstruosa a la vez, su autocontrol se ve amenazado; sin embargo ¿tendrá algo que lo redima? One-shot


**Edward vive su propio infierno cuando Bella escapa para encontrarse con Jacob, los celos le carcomen de una forma muy humana y monstruosa a la vez, su autocontrol se ve amenazado; sin embargo ¿tendrá algo que lo redima? One-shot.** **Punto de vista alternativo de Edward de algunos hechos narrados por la autora en ECLIPSE.**

**SPOLIERS:** Específicamente de Eclipse, eventualmente de libros anteriores. / POV EDWARD /

**DISCLAIMER**: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, incluyendo los derechos que hayan sido cedidos por la autora a la empresa que ha editado los libros en español y en otros idiomas y a la productora de la película. Este fanfic fue realizado completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados en cursiva.

_**Si lees lo agradezco, si dejas un comentario lo agradezco más.**_

**CELOS Y REDENCIONES**

Cuando Alice me avisó sobre la desaparición de Bella y lo que implicaba lo que más me llamó la atención de mi estado de ánimo era que no temía por su vida. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que Jacob no la mataría, pero mi zozobra era extrema. Anhelé con todas mis fuerzas arrebatarla de su lado, quitar a Bella de su peligroso influjo, alejarla de él y poner kilómetros de por medio.

Claro, no temía por su vida, temía perderla. Era el precio que yo debía pagar por haberla abandonado; en realidad, estaba esperando esto desde nuestro regreso de Volterra cuando ella misma me trajo, porque era justo que el destino me castigara por ello. Le había causado mucho, mucho daño.

He aquí la expiación a toda mi culpa. Bella había escapado de la protección de Alice para encontrarse con él; por décimas de segundo había logrado vulnerar la vigilancia de mi hermana y se había refugiado en La Push, buscando a Jacob, mientras yo como un poseso corría por los bosques superando la velocidad de la luz para tomar mi auto y llegar exactamente al límite que permitía el tratado, la frontera Quileute.

La angustia que sentí ante la perspectiva de perderla agudizó mis sentidos y mi percepción, cerré los ojos frente al volante de mi auto y pude verla a ella a través de la mente de él; a pesar de los kilómetros que ahora nos separaban, mi conexión con Jacob fomentada quizá por el odio y el aborrecimiento mutuos, se había acentuado desde la última visita que nos había realizado a Bella y a mí al Instituto Forks, visita que él aprovechó para mostrarme desde sus recuerdos a mi Bella en el estado tan lamentable en el que estuvo durante mi abandono, estaba rota, sin vida, como si algo en ella hubiera muerto, y me mostró para mi mayor dolor cómo él había logrado repararla en parte, además de mostrarme cuanto la amaba. Casi como yo, casi, menos de todos modos, pero suficiente para esperar con ansia que yo volviera a equivocarme para caerle cual vil ave de rapiña.

Pero lo más perturbador no era en sí el amor que sentía por ella, era la atracción, el deseo, agolpado en su mente en forma de múltiples fantasías sin fin que él sin dudarlo compartió conmigo para torturarme, y seguía siendo torturado por ellas, en ese momento en que sabía que ella estaba en la playa con él, esas fantasías se reproducían como cintas de video en mi cerebro, con ciertas adaptaciones, a veces era Jacob el que estaba con ella, ella gemía y disfrutaba a plenitud de un placer al que siempre ha tenido derecho y del que yo la he privado, y a veces en mi imaginación yo reemplazaba a Jacob, estaba con ella de una forma en que nunca he estado y en un pequeño arranque de fuerza, ante mi descontrol, la quebraba por completo mientras la vida huía de sus ojos en medio de un dolor intenso.

Todo pasaba por mi mente, mientras además la veía a ella a través de los ojos de Jacob, una Bella diferente a "mi Bella", más suelta, más franca, más segura e irresponsable que la que yo conocía, una Bella aliviada por tomar la mano de su amigo, por aceptar su abrazo, una Bella que no le escondía nada, sin aquel dejo que la hacía evadir, a veces, algunas palabras conmigo, libre de expresarle a él todo lo que sentía.

Deseé con todo mi corazón tener la parte de Bella que sólo él tenía, porque la quería completa, absoluta, totalmente para mí.

Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de vulnerar los límites y traspasar la frontera, romper el tratado para separarla a ella de ese abrazo al que la tenía sometida, era mi derecho, sólo a mí podía tomarme de la mano, sólo a mi abrazarme, ese no era un acto de amigos, eran algo más, no lo podía tolerar, preferible enfrentar una guerra a muerte en ese instante, no me importaba que fuera una guerra que diezmara a mi familia, a la manada de lobos y quizá a muchos inocentes más.

En medio ésta idea frené en seco ante lo absurdo de mi desesperación, ella era mi Bella, la que me amaba, la que reaccionaba con desenfrenados latidos de corazón ante mis cortos besos, la que en su Epifanía descubrió que mi amor era tanto o mayor que el de ella, la que me daba todas las noches de su vida para abrazarla, aunque yo no le diera nada a cambio.

Me contuve, no corrí en su búsqueda, no violé el tratado, pero vulneré completamente su intimidad espiando hasta el mínimo detalle de su conversación, espiando en la mente de Jacob desde la necesidad que se veía en los ojos de ella de consolarlo ante su dolor, hasta el anhelo irrefrenable de acercarla a su pecho para dejarla allí, para siempre. No podía culparlo, yo quería lo mismo.

Con furia refulgente en mis ojos la seguí cuando salió en su auto superando la frontera Quileute. Ella, temerosa, esquivaba mi mirada hasta que al fin llegó a la casa de Ángela; me escabullí silenciosamente en mi auto pero me ubiqué lo suficientemente cerca para leer en su rostro a través de la mente diáfana de su amiga.

Era un regalo verla a través de esa mente clara y que sólo deseaba el bien para ella, pero yo seguía siendo un ser deplorable, un monstruo, escudriñando, acechando hasta ese momento tan humano entre dos espíritus afines.

Me sorprendió que Bella le compartiera, de una forma discreta para mantener todo lo que debía continuar siendo secreto, su preocupación por la conflictiva relación entre Jacob y yo. Ángela, con la intuición alborotada dio en el clavo, como siempre.

—_Está celoso_ —concluyó, supe de inmediato que con toda la razón.

—_No, celoso, no..._ —objetó Bella, en verdad que yo la tenía bien engañada.

—_Edward es sólo un ser humano, Bella, y va a reaccionar como cualquier otro chico._

En éste punto solté a reírme a carcajadas, qué chica para entenderlo todo, precisamente cuando me sentía el más monstruoso de mí ya de por sí monstruosa especie, yo estaba siendo "sólo un ser humano", más que nunca, pero mi monstruosidad podía potenciar mis celos muy humanos hasta convertirlos en algo tan letal, que podrían acarrear la misma muerte de Bella, porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era ejercer sobre ella el acto culmen de la posesión para marcarla de manera definitiva como mía, romper su virginidad con mi ser impregnándola de mi efluvio, para de manera definitiva marcar mi territorio y alejarla completamente del lobo. Reí nuevamente, al fin y al cabo, sólo soy otro depredador más, la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia, y el deseo de su cuerpo me tenía ya bastante trastornado; esa noche estar a su lado sería un suplicio, porque ceder a mi anhelo, sobre todo en las condiciones en que me encontraba, era, simplemente, matarla.

La esperé en su habitación dándome mi tiempo para ejercitar, por lo menos mentalmente, la rigidez de mi autocontrol. Cuando entró y la miré a los ojos, le reconocí mi angustia pero no mis celos enfermizos, ante ella, no fui capaz de exponerle mi debilidad, asustarla con ello, ya era suficiente con que soportara que yo era un vampiro y que la pusiera en peligro de manera constante para además tener que soportar mi obsesividad y sentido del autocastigo por haberla abandonado una vez. No podía hacérselo superior a sus fuerzas.

—_Si él te hubiera hecho daño_... —le dije.

—¡_Bueno ya!_ —me respondió Bella enfática—. _No hay de qué preocuparse. Jacob no es peligroso_.

Ella no reconocería lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser Jacob, porque no entendía el peligro del que yo hablaba ni iba a explicárselo, no era que fuera a matarla, era que ejercía un influjo sobre ella que yo había perdido, era que podía, tenía todas las posibilidades y el deseo de quitármela.

Agradecí mentalmente a Bella que hubiera saltado por ese acantilado, absurdo sí, considerando lo temerario del asunto, pero un día más que me hubiera demorado en regresar y la hubiera encontrado entregada a Jacob, no hubiera tenido otro remedio que regresar a Volterra para buscar mi muerte.

—..._Soy un país neutral. Soy Suiza_... —expuso ella como posición final ante Jacob y yo, irrefutable.

Sonreí cuando mi Bella Suiza tuvo la deferencia de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para deshacerse del olor a perro antes de lanzarse despreocupadamente a dormir entre mis brazos, esa noche esperaba estar atento a lo que dijera en sueños, única forma que tenía para acceder a su subconsciente y aproximarme a conocer lo que ella pensaba, era mi única alternativa ante el silencio de su mente ante mi don.

Su sueño fue inquieto, inconscientemente tiró el edredón al piso y en medio del abrazo al que me había sometido pasó una de sus piernas sobre mi pelvis.

Ante el contacto casi directo, instantáneamente me sentí terriblemente excitado. Era más difícil controlarlo sabiendo que ella estaba dispuesta a todo conmigo, que había podido despertarla con mis caricias, haberla despojado de su ropa y ella me hubiera recibido con alegría, con su anhelo descollante que tanto alborotaba mi deseo, aunque ella no lo supiera; era difícil, yo era el guardián, no sólo de mi propio deseo sino del de ella, y saberlo no me ayudaba para nada, sobre todo, queriendo bajar la guardia.

Y lo mejor, lo que más me hacía desearla en ese instante, era marcar mi territorio para alejar a ese perro, esa sin duda, lo reconocía, era una razón equivocada en medio de ya minado autocontrol.

Para recuperarme y observarla, con cuidado solté nuestro abrazo y la alejé un poco de mí. Se veía hermosa, dormida, con su cabello largo y oscuro desordenado en ondas lujuriosas sobre la almohada, la recorrí con la mirada en todos aquellos sitios que anhelaba tocar con mis manos, con mi aguda visión noté su fina piel bajo la ropa, debajo de la delgada camisa de tiras las puntas de sus pezones se asomaban tentadoras.

Era tan hermosa. No podía culpar a Jacob por desearla casi tanto como yo. Casi.

A velocidad suprahumana me alejé de ella y me refugié acuclillado en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Ceder ante mi deseo y ante el de ella, era matarla, ya no por la sed de su sangre que tenía plenamente controlada, sino por la sed de su cuerpo, que despertaba en mí todos los instintos y el descontrol de la caza; la entrega a los sentidos me haría imposible mantenerla intacta, como si fuera una pompa de jabón que inevitablemente estallara en el aire.

Todavía descontrolado busqué algo en lo cual enfocar mi mente y que me sacara del abismo en el que me encontraba, para poder salvar la vida de ella. Dejarla ya no era una opción, no cuando había estado tan lejos de ella el suficiente tiempo. El tiempo más desesperado de toda mi existencia.

A mis pies se encontraba la versión descuadernada de Cumbres Borrascosas, recordé lo que le había contado a Bella, que ni Cathy ni Heathcliff eran de mi agrado porque carecían de cualidades que los redimieran. En ese momento me asusté ante la evidencia de cómo me parecía a él de una forma tan absolutamente grotesca. Abrí una página al azar y leí el aparte del texto al se acercaron mis ojos con ansia, casualidad… no lo sé, quizá algún ente superior protegía a Bella y quería mantenerla viva. Eran palabras de Heathcliff.

"_Sólo me contiene el temor de la pena que ello pudiera causarle. Ya ves lo diferentes que son nuestros sentimientos. De haber estado él en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, jamás hubiera osado alzar mi mano contra él. Mírame con toda la incredulidad que quieras, pero es así. Jamás le hubiera arrojado de su compañía mientras ella le recibiera con satisfacción. Ahora que, apenas hubiera dejado de mostrarle afecto, ¡le habría arrancado el corazón y bebido su sangre! Pero hasta ese momento, me hubiera dejado descuartizar antes que tocar un pelo de su cabeza." _

Si Heathcliff en toda su oscuridad pensaba esto respecto a su rival ¿Por qué yo no podía pensar lo mismo? Yo no podría alejar a Jacob mientras ella le recibiera con satisfacción, no me estaba permitido tocar un solo pelo de su pelambre mientras ella siguiera teniéndole afecto. Cualquier tipo de afecto. Heathcliff no tenía nada que lo redimiera, ni siquiera a su amada Cathy, tan oscura como él, en cambio yo sí lo tenía, el amor de Bella me redimía de todas las monstruosidades a las que me condenaba mi especie. Era algo para procesar, un comienzo de luz en medio de mi desesperación, la idea logró que por fin me controlara y enviara mis instintos a lo más profundo de mi ser.

El sol asomaba por entre las montañas en presagio de un nuevo amanecer; Bella pronunció mi nombre, se desperezó y despertó buscándome, me acerqué lentamente para recibir su mirada amorosa. Al encontrarse nuestros ojos me di cuenta de que ella tendría lo que quisiera, de mí, de él, dependía de ella, yo se lo procuraría todo, todo. Mi dolor no era importante ante su felicidad. Sonreí cuando comprendí con alivio que en medio de mi lucha había triunfado salvarle la vida, de nuevo.

Definitivamente yo era más peligroso para ella que Jacob y yo era un hipócrita acusándolo de serlo, pero eso dejó de importar ante la sonrisa esplendorosa de ella que me sacó del infierno y me retornó a la tierra, lo más parecido al cielo a lo que tendría acceso.

Lo importante era que ella seguía viva, a pesar mío, y que su amor me redimía. Sonriendo, me acurruqué a su amparo y me permití abrazarle mientras ella retornaba al mundo de los sueños.

FIN

_**Hola, éste fic participa en el concurso del blog Locas por Crepúsculo, si quieres entrar y votar éste es el link, http : // locasporcrepusculo . blogspot. com (sin espacios). **__**Si les gusta otro fic bien, voten por el que más les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
